


don't disappear even when morning comes

by noknockback



Series: kuroken week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, day four: sleepovers, krknweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback





	don't disappear even when morning comes

kenma is sprawled out on the couch in his living room, an xbox controller in hand as he plays one of his favourites, borderlands 2. a cutscene with claptrap plays, and kenma lowers the volume, because while he does love the robot dearly, hearing his voice at maximum volume is just too much for him. 

he glances absentmindedly at the clock hanging above the television; it’s been a few hours, and kuroo still hasn’t arrived for their weekly sleepovers. university has been hell for them, but the two still make it an effort to leave some time to see each other and hang out on the weekends, in the form of sleepovers. this week, it’s at kenma’s place. 

frowning, kenma pauses the game and sets the controller down beside him. if kuroo was ever going to be late, he’d at least text or call kenma to inform him beforehand, never leave him hanging just like that. he’s worried for the older, of course, but he’ll never admit it.

**kenma:** kuro where are you

the reply is almost immediate,

**kuro:** kenma-san, this is akaashi.   
**kuro:** kuroo and bokuto-san went drinking, kuroo must not have told you.   
**kuro:** i will be dropping him off at your place soon. 

**kenma:** ok

he feels a short surge of annoyance; why hadn’t kuroo told him that he was going drinking? it would have saved kenma from worrying about the older. but what’s done is done, he supposes with a sigh, and gets up to prepare a glass of water that kuroo will definitely need when he arrives.

the doorbell rings just as he’s finished saving his game progress. he ambles to the front door and swings it open, only to see akaashi struggling to support a very drunk kuroo, who’s currently draped all over the younger’s shoulders. 

“sorry for the trouble,” kenma says as he stretches out his hands to catch kuroo who unceremoniously collapses into his arms. akaashi waves it off before jogging back to the car, where a similarly as drunk bokuto is waiting for him. 

“kenmaaaaa,” the boy in his arms whines out, his face dangerously close to kenma’s own. he turns his head to face away from kuroo’s alcohol-scented breath, but also to hide his reddening cheeks. well, at least kuroo doesn’t _ reek _ of alcohol, meaning he probably only had a drink or two; he’s known for having an exceptionally low alcohol tolerance, one of the reasons why he rarely ever goes drinking. 

kenma somehow manages to shut the door with one hand and maneuver kuroo to the couch, laying him down gently against the pillows and reaching for the glass of water on the coffee table. kuroo doesn’t make it easy for him, his hands dropping down from around kenma’s shoulder to cling his waist, preventing him from getting up.

“kuro, drink.” kenma holds the glass for the older boy to take, who sips it gratefully with his other hand still clutching kenma’s side. there’s finally silence for a moment, the room free from kuroo’s drunk whining, and kenma contemplates on continuing his game. it doesn’t look like kuroo was going to be of much company tonight; he’ll most likely fall asleep within ten minutes and leave kenma with peace and quiet for the rest of the night, which sounds like heaven, but then again, kenma _ had _ been looking forward to talking with the older.

a soft _ clink! _ brings him to his senses, and he sees that kuroo has set the glass of water back on the table. _ maybe he’s finally going to let me go, _kenma thinks hopefully, but of course not, this is kuroo, as if he would ever let kenma go. the black haired boy returns to his side, this time even clingier than before, wrapping his arms around kenma and burying his face into his hair. kenma squirms and tries to escape this torture—torture because it’s doing Bad Things to his heart and making his face redder than it ever should be around kuroo—but the grip around him only tightens even further.

“mm, kenma, you smell good,” comes kuroo’s voice as he leans on kenma’s head, and kenma can actually _ hear _ the older inhaling. he feels his heart starting to beat even faster than it already is and proceeds to (read: tries to) push the older boy away, mumbling, “how is that even possible, my shampoo isn’t even scented.” 

kuroo’s hold loosens for a split second, so kenma takes this chance to spring up from the couch and get away, reaching for the television remote and scrolling through channels to find something they could both watch for a while. 

almost immediately after kenma gets up, kuroo starts being noisy again, calling out for him in a way that reminds him of the way bokuto often says akaashi’s name. he lets out an annoyed _ what _ without turning back, still looking through the shows, and is met with a slurred reply of “i miss you.”

“i-i’m right here, kuro.” kenma curses himself for stuttering and thanks the heavens that drunk kuroo can’t tease him for being so flustered. he hears noises of protest and _ noo, it’s not the same _ from behind him, a final drawl of his name breaks his resolve and he resigns to settle back on the couch. he breathes out a sigh of relief when kuroo chooses to simply rest his head on the younger’s shoulder and continues to search, in the end settling on a channel playing a rerun of old naruto episodes.

they’ve barely made it past half the episode when kenma starts to feel the weight on his shoulder becoming heavier and heavier—_ he’s falling asleep _.

“kuroo,” kenma says warningly, because while he is aware drunk kuroo also means sleepy kuroo, he also knows that there is absolutely no way he can manage a sleeping kuroo all by himself. “if you fall asleep now, then you can sleep here for the whole night.”

at this, kuroo groans and slowly lifts himself from kenma, not wanting to spend the night on the lumpy couch and end up with a backache as well as a headache tomorrow morning. he mumbles incoherently as kenma stands up and holds out his hand for the older to take, wanting to lead him to his room where he could get some proper rest on the bed. kuroo grasps his hand, and kenma is just about to pull him up from the couch, when he suddenly says, “kenma, i love you.”

_ what. _

no, he’s drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.

_ but it’s known that people reveal their true thoughts when they’re drunk. _

kenma tightens his hold around kuroo’s hand and hauls him up on his feet, hiding his face from the sight of the older. “kuroo, you’re drunk, come on, you need to sleep.”

“i’m only a little bit drunk, and i really do.”

“if you’re only a little bit drunk, then you can walk by yourself.” kenma tries to retract his hand from where it’s pulling kuroo along, overwhelmed by the sudden confession and worried that the physical contact will make him even more flustered, but kuroo keeps his grip tight and refuses to let go. the rest of the walk is silent, kenma biting his lip and telling himself that _ it’s not true, there’s no way kuroo actually feels that way, he’s just drunk. _and yet, there’s also a tiny, minuscule part of kenma that desperately wishes this is true, because, well, who wouldn’t want their feelings to be reciprocated?

but he says nothing, handing kuroo a set of clean clothes to change into while he sets up the futon. they usually share the bed, being big enough for the both of them, but tonight… tonight, kenma thinks, it’s safer for his heart if they don’t sleep together.

just as he’s about to lie on the futon, kuroo appears behind him and tugs lightly on kenma’s arm, pushing him to the bed. before kenma even gets a chance to say anything, the older boy plops himself down beside him, arms encircling his smaller stature so that he has no chance to wriggle away.

the hairs on his neck start to stand from kuroo’s ticklish breath as he leans closer, his forehead just touching the back of kenma’s head. the younger is frozen stiff, the extremely close proximity between them making his face flare up, again, and wonders how in the world he is going to get any sleep like this.

eventually, though, he does, and it’s the soft hum of kuroo’s breathing that lulls him into a slumber.

* * *

kenma blinks awake, and immediately wishes he hadn’t.

less than five centimetres away from his face is kuroo’s, his eyes crinkled into a smile as he whispers, “morning, sunshine.”

kenma ducks his head down and closes his eyes, because it’s far too early for him to deal with feelings right now, and he can feel his cheeks heating up, _ again _, and this time there’s no drunkenness to prevent kuroo from teasing him about it.

there’s a moment of silence, kuroo thinks kenma is going back to sleep, but then,

“i meant what i said last night, you know.”

kenma stops breathing.

“i really do love you. a lot. since high school.”

well.

that certainly makes kenma feel indescribably happy, and it’s not even nine o’ clock in the morning yet.

(probably.)

but what is he supposed to do now? it’s not like kenma has ever been good with expressing his feelings, and yet kuroo seems so sure that kenma feels the same way, with how he said it so confidently.

_ or maybe he’s not sure. maybe he’s just taking a chance. _

the thought makes kenma smile.

“it’s too early for this, kuro,” is what he ends up mumbling, head staying down, but he leans further into kuroo’s embrace to let the older boy know that it’s not one-sided. kuroo shifts and kenma feels something press against his head; _ kuroo’s kissing him. _

“i really, _ really _ love you, kenma. i don’t know why i didn’t tell you earlier. i was scared, i guess. i didn’t want to risk it.”

kenma understands how he feels. “i,” he breathes, face hot from being so close to kuroo’s chest, and from the heat that’s covered his face in red. “i love you, too.”

it’s quiet again, the only sound being the low whirring of the ceiling fan and the inhales and exhales of the two. kenma feels himself being hugged tighter.

“are we boyfriends now?

he smiles. _ boyfriends. that sounds nice. _

“...yeah.”


End file.
